


New experience

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: So a nice huntress who she was thirsting after hard was going to be staying a her farm for some time, how could this go wrong?





	New experience

**Author's Note:**

> No sex in this chapter yet. just a lot of awkwardness. More chapters will be showing up later

“Um….Ms. Rose… I appreciate you taking the time to help me but you can stop now, I wouldn’t want you to wear yourself ragged before your upcoming rump..I MEAN HUNT!!”

While the younger farmer’s freudian slip certainly confused the previously tilling huntress, Ruby ultimately decided to shrug off the strange comment and give the woman a warm smile as she stood up right and dabbed the sweat off her forehead with the towel swung around her neck. 

“It’s no real problem at all Olivia, I’m happy to help out and the Grimm horde is still a 5 day walk away from the village that hired me. I have plenty of time so I’ll be sure to help out since you were kind enough to let me stay here for free.” Ruby responded, once she was finished talking she then bent over again and went back to working her hoe on the fertile land below her. 

Olivia wanted to continue her attempt at getting the woman to cease her good deed, but the defined shape of Ruby’s ass becoming more clear as the scythe-wielder bent over quickly robbed the inexperienced farmer of her train of thought. Olivia simply started to create curls in her left pigtail with her index finger as she silently watched Ruby’s ass move along with the woman’s well toned legs. 

While she had been enjoying the view of this silver-eyed warrior working hard, Olivia quickly shook her head in a futile attempt to rattle loose her lustful thoughts about the full fledged huntress. It was bad enough that she had an actual huntress, the sole protectors of Remnant, the only actual threat to the creatures of Grimm, that last and first line of defense against all those who would dare to threaten those who were weaker then them doing meaning less farm work that wasn’t suited for a licensed veteran huntress; but if Ruby knew that she had been drinking in the sight of her glorious exposed biceps (thanks to the tank top the huntress borrowed from her) as she lifted then drove the hoe head back into the ground, then who knows what the hell the seasoned huntress would do to her. Ruby hadn’t exactly threatened the younger woman yet, but considering she was a exceptional monster slayer who knows how the seasoned huntress would react if she found out a lesser farmer had been lusting after her.

Managing to push aside her doubt and thirst for the silver-eyed huntress body, Olivia shuffled towards the hard at work woman, moving slow since she was still to intimidated to just casually stroll up to the working huntress. Once she was withing speaking distance, Olivia swallowed hard before summoning up the courage to speak to the busy woman again.

“You know Ms. Rose…it’s uh…it’s getting pretty late now…” Olivia said as she gestured to the setting sun, “You can head inside now and take a shower while I make dinner and finish up out here. You’ve done more than enough and I’d hate for you to waste any more of your time out here.” Confused as to why Olivia would declare her own chores as a, ‘waste of her time’, when they were something she needed to get done, Ruby stood up right again and turned to face the farmer with a confused expression on her face.

“Waste of time? But…this is work you need to get done isn’t it?” Ruby asked as she gestured to the plot of untouched soil. She may have been speaking the truth, but Olivia still maintained her belief that Ruby shouldn’t be out here doing this.

“I mean yeah…but Ms. Rose you’re a huntress!!” Olivia exclaimed, keeping her voice down but still speaking with enough urgency that she could make sure Ruby understood that her title alone was reason enough for her to be privy to special treatment. “You shouldn’t be out here, getting dirty on my behalf, you should be resting and getting ready to go out and save some defenseless village. If you get hurt while taking care of work I’m supposed to do than what happens to that village you were supposed to protect!!” Olivia continued to exclaim, still not shouting but slowly getting more and more intense with her tone as she went on her rant. 

Ruby stayed quiet for a a few seconds, she wanted to make sure that the farmer had gotten her words out before she responded to the younger woman’s words. Once she was sure Olivia was done, Ruby gave the concerned woman a warm smile. 

“Have you ever met a huntress or huntsmen before?” Ruby asked. Confused as to why she answered her rant with a question, Olivia tilted her head to the side. 

“Wha…well…no.” Olivia admitted, losing her previous intensity as she started to curl her pigtails again and directed her gaze towards the ground, face burning red as she had to showcase her inexperience. “I would hear about how a huntsmen saved a village, or how a huntress went a slew a mountain sized Nevermore on the news, and I had them described to me by a few passing by merchants that visited to trade goods…but…no.” Olivia finally looked up from the ground and made eye contact with the still smiling huntress, “You are uh…the first huntress I’ve met in real life Ms. Rose.” While she was staring into her hypnotizing silver eyes, and also doing her best to not get lost in the beauty of them, Olivia was mentally preparing to get chewed out by the huntress in front of her. Instead however, Ruby let out a small chuckle as she placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder, causing the flustered farmer’s heart to skip a beat.

“Figures…well first things first you don’t have to keep calling me, ‘Ms. Rose’.” Ruby stated, keeping her tone soft and free of any semblance of annoyance as she continued to educate the ignorant woman, “I’m only 21 and a year older than you so I’m hardly your superior, and while I am a huntress yes, that doesn’t mean I’m some sort of god that requires you to kill a young goat in my name.” While her nerves were still on edge, Olivia managed to let out small chuckle at the scythe-wielder’s joke. “I may not be able to speak for all huntsmen and huntresses out there, and I can assure you that there are those who love to abuse their title, but I wouldn’t do that. I became a huntress so that I could help people, and sometimes you don’t need a high caliber sniper rifle mixed with a scythe to help people.” Ruby then removed her hand from the awestruck farmer’s shoulder, causing a tiny bit of sadness to well up in the pit of Olivia’s stomach since she didn’t want to lose the woman’s contact.

“Sometimes to help someone all you need is a hoe and a good work ethic and a positive attitude.” Ruby said as she grabbed onto the hoe with both hands and proudly lifted into the air. Still in a state of amaze at the humble and helpful nature of the silver-eyed warrior, Olivia continued to stare at the woman with wonderment in her eyes. 

“Wow…I didn’t realize…your amazing Ms. Ro…I mean Ruby.” Olivia said once she shook off her starstruck spell. Unable to deal with the sudden compliant thrown her way, Ruby finally brought the hoe back down to the ground and turned her face away from the farmer in front of her and scratched the back of her neck so she could better hide the small blush appearing on her face.

“Ah come on, I’m not that special.” Ruby said, quickly changing from being shy to flailing the hand that she had been scratching the back of her neck in the farmers now confused direction. “I mean come on, you’ve been running this farm all by yourself!! That can’t be an easy thing to do. And your so kind too! I mean you allowed me to stay here for free and were planning to feed me and allow me to use your shower for fee!! I mean I’ve never had someone treat me so kind before, especially one as cute as you, and with such a amazing ass as well I…I…ahhhhhh…”

Both woman were now standing in complete awkward silence, both woman’s faces managed to reach a deeper shade of red than even Ruby’s own cloak. Afraid she was going to say something embarrassing again, Ruby turned around again and went back to tilling the field again. 

“Uh…I’ll get dinner ready. You can come in when your ready.” Olivia said as she walked away from the blushing huntress as well.


End file.
